I Came I Saw I Conquered
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: Clara the Impossible Girl was always at the Doctors but in the fullest of time things can drastically chance.


I Came I Saw I Conquered

By Mathieu Leader

Doctor Who is owned by the BBC not by me.

I was condemned to an asylum world different to the one which I arrived on by accident as I was then a simple thoughtful girl called Oswald.

I was confined to a gilded cage a prison in which I was trapped in by a youngish older man with a bowtie called the Doctor he said I was beyond redemption. As I was now a thing vilified throughout existence as I watch through my telecommunications probe, as thousands upon thousands of the creatures known as Daleks killed people animals and the like without provocation.

The Dalek scientist or better named physiatrist, I nicknamed Freud had thought of heightening of my telecommunications probe would reignite the pent up accustomed anger that existed within every Dalek heart. But even Freud thought I was beyond repair.

I have been agnostic, or simply did of give much thought to god, with whatever thought of hope was gone. I had no other choice but to pray. But by some miraculous quirk my casing became enveloped in a gold light, from this I was teleported I knelt upon a cold cobblestone floor as I noticed loads of what appeared to be monks chanting.

Then I turned around where I saw a bulbous grey alien dressed in a pinstripe suit from this creature loud clicks and tics "Well well you've answered our prayers the Impossible Girl, well its time you remember your lives." The creature replied in a husky voice.

The creature placed its thin claw upon her head and Clara had memories surged through her brain finally seeing an image of an older man with a scruffy white beard with thinning grey sideburns he wore a torn blue leather jacket.

The old mans brown eyes stared at Clara intensely "Clara you where my constant companion, although despite being constant in life won't stop the dark within me that I try to deny. The more I deny I'm going to be what I denied" The man spoke coldly

The church I was in had melted where upon I stood in a red dessert where tons of corpses stood in the immense black of a starless sky.

The pinstriped alien returned "If you do manage not hear the answer to the question as old as time the truth of your companion the Doctor will be revealed then the universe will be having its wake." The alien spoke sadly

Then the red planet disappeared, I was back within church again reflected in the mirror was me I had forgotten how much time had passed. I now had long dark brown ringlets I looked considerably older with blood red lips upon my left eye was a silver patch.

I had vague recollections of completing her seminary and being uploaded to Almighty Intelligent Design known as the Papal Mainframe.

There was a hissing sound then a tall black man wearing a red beret in khakis marched towards me "What are my orders Madam Kavorian?" The solider questioned

I blinked and I knew this was my new name and I thanked whatever god maybe for my unconquerable soul." I wept

Noticing the man I asked "Who are you?" I asked curtly

"My name is Colonel Desmond Manton madam; I and the Church are indebted to your service what is are your orders Mistress?" asked the colonel coolly

"As an avatar of the Papal Mainframe, I order you to prepare the faithful for battle as pandemonium will come due to the Oncoming Storm we together the Order of the Silence shall face the demon known as the Doctor we must raise the Halfling as our own as the Prodigal daughter shall slay the beast with many names." Kavorian quivered with excitement

Colonel Manton nodded in agreement and left the room

Story Notes:

Colonel Manton the man that led the headless monks into battle was named after Archbishop Desmond Tutu

Clara Oswald became Kavorian because the Silence used her as a pawn and essentially gave her another life as Kavorian, and they used her as she knows more than River Song did and at a point in the timeline Kavorian harvested Rivers knowledge on the TARDIS and Clara snuck in unawares in Big Bang and caused the TARDIS to explode.

Any other questions about this fic please post them PM me?


End file.
